The present invention relates to solderless, high quality audio signal cables.
Audio signal cables have been used for many years for musical instrument amplification, sound reinforcement and high fidelity signal transmission. These cables are typically coaxial, with a central signal conductor surrounded by insulation, a ground conductor, and a covering. Because the cable length requirements of the end users can vary widely, cables are often sold without attached end connectors. The purchaser trims the ends of the cables to the desired a connector is attached at each end.
Attaching the connectors is typically tedious, requiring crimping or soldering, and subject to poor connectivity of the cable conductors to the respective contacts on the connectors.